1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal, which may simply perform a screen scroll function, and a method for controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
However, since mobility and portability should be considered, mobile terminals are limited in space allocation for disposing a user interface, such as a display or a keypad.
Therefore, in order to conveniently use various and complicated functions provided by mobile terminals, operation of the mobile terminals needs to be controlled through a new input/output method differing from a convention input/output method.